1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for holding a lamp wire in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a structure for holding a lamp wire in a liquid crystal display device in which the lamp wire connected to a lamp for a backlight is easily fixed to the LCD module at a portion being extracted outwardly.
2 . Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, plasma display panel (PDP) and field emission display (FED) are all types of flat displays that provide excellent visual perception as compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT). Additionally, the LCD consumes much less power than the CRT of the same size and produces significantly less heat. Because of these features the LCD has been drawing particular attention as a next generation display for cellular phones, computer monitors, and television (TV) receivers.
A typical LCD is formed with two thin glass substrates having surfaces that have been specially treated and a liquid crystal injected between the two glass substrates. The liquid crystal is an organic liquid whose physical properties resemble those of a crystal in the formation of loosely ordered molecular arrays similar to a regular crystalline lattice and the anisotropic refraction of light. The arrangement of the molecules of liquid crystal is changed according to a voltage difference between electrodes formed on the glass substrates. Changing the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules varies the light transmittance through the LCD panel. Accordingly, the intensity of brightness generated on a display panel can be controlled and an image can be displayed. A light source such as a lamp is required to display an image on the LCD.
The LCD module includes a backlight assembly as a light source arranged behind or along the side of the LCD panel. The backlight assembly includes a plurality of prism and diffusion sheets.
FIGS. 1 and 3 illustrate a prior art structure for holding a lamp wire in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3, a lamp (not shown) for emitting light is provided at a lower and upper side of an LCD module 1, and a lamp wire 2 for electrically connecting the lamp to an external power source is connected to the lamp. A connector 3 for connecting the lamp wire to an external device is arranged at an end of the lamp wire 2 and a lamp wire tube 4 for covering the lamp wire is arranged behind the connector 3.
When the lamp wire is extracted, the lamp wire is firstly fixed into the LCD module so as to prevent a junction between the lamp and the lamp wire from being disconnected. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a fixing recess 11 is formed at an edge of the LCD module 1 and a fixing hook 12 is arranged in the fixing recess 11 and the fixing hook 12 is inwardly bent in a “” shape. The lamp wire 2 is inserted into the fixing recess 11 through a space between an inside end of the fixing hook 12 and an inside wall 11a of the fixing recess. Additionally, a pad 13 is arranged between the inside end of the fixing hook 12 and the inside wall 11a of the fixing recess, thereby preventing the lamp wire from dislodging.
In the aforementioned related art structure the lamp wire 2 is inserted into the fixing recess 11 through the space provided inside the fixing recess 11 in such a manner that the lamp wire 2 is bent toward the inside of the LCD module 1. Additionally, the pad 13 is arranged preventing the lamp wire 2 from becoming separated from the fixing recess. As demonstrated by the foregoing the process steps for fixing the lamp wire 2 to the LCD module 1 including forming the pad 13 are complicated and inconvenient. As a result the manufacturing cost of producing the device is increased.